Forever Connected
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: A one-shot about how I think Riku, Sora, and Kairi met and how they became "forever connected" in Riku's P.O.V.


**A one-shot about Riku, Sora, and Kairi when they were kids, and what makes their friendship strong. In Riku's P.O.V., enjoy**

* * *

I walked down the beach, to my favorite spot on the Islands, the bent tree on the small break off from the bigger Island. Once I got up there and across the bridge I saw someone else was here.

"Hey!" I called out, using my mean voice, "This is my special spot!"

The boy a year younger than me, with very spiky brown hair wearing a white shirt with blue lining and blue shorts with brown sandals and big deep blue eyes turns to me and smiles the goofiest smile I have ever seen.

"Sorry!" he calls, "I didn't think anyone came to this part."

"Yeah, because it's my spot, all the kids here know that!" I say, still with a mean tone, I hate kids who don't know the rules to stay away from my areas.

I walked up to the kid and pushed him off my tree and jumped onto it myself and sat there glaring down at him.

"That hurt!" he cries, literally crying.

"Supposed to." I said, glaring down at him with a neutral gaze.

He wipes his eyes and stands up, suddenly all bubbly and happy again.

_Ugh, why me?_

"I'm Sora!" he says, "I just moved here!"

"Obviously," I hiss, "You didn't know to stay out of my areas."

"Your areas?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Yes." I growl.

"What's your name?" he asks, changing the subject.

I grown and answer, "Riku."

"How old are you, Riku?" Sora asks, having the nerve to sit beside me on _my_ tree.

"Six." I say, pushing Sora off the tree again.

"I'm five!" he says, like, way too loudly.

"You're a big mouth." I glared.

He shrugged and sat beside me again, causing my reflex to shove him off again activate, sending him back to the ground.

"My tree. Stay off." I said.

He shrugs and sits cross-legged on the ground, "Kay."

He smiles and I roll my eyes, "Why don't you go bug someone else, Sora. Can't you see I don't like you?"

"But, I like you." he laughs, "So Ima make you like me so we can be friends!"

I raise an eyebrow, as I've seen my older brother do many times, cross my arms and ask, "Why? If I don't like you now, what makes you think I'll like you later?"

He shrugs, "Well, I'm good at making people like me, so, just give me a chance to prove I can be a good friend, Riku!"

"Haven't you heard kid?" says Tidus, one of the kids here that I can't stand to even have to look at, "Riku doesn't make friends, refuses everyone and is as mean as they come!"

"Shut up, Tidus, no one cares for what you have to say." I said, shooting a glare at the blond boy I can't stand.

"Well," says Sora, "I'll change that! I'll be Riku's best friend! And he'll be nicer once he has a friend!"

_This boy doesn't know when to give up! He's persistent to become my friend! Maybe I should give him a chance, he seems all right._

"Yeah whatever! Like Riku can make friends!" laughs Tidus, walking away.

_I'll so kick his butt in sword fighting tomorrow!_

"so, what about it, Riku?" asks Sora.

"Huh?" I ask, turning my attention back to the bubbly brunette.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" asks Sora, smiling so wide all his teeth show.

_Give friendship a chance, Riku. That's what Mom and Dad always say._

"Sure, Sora." I said, smiling in a nice genuine way for once in my life, "I'll be your friend."

* * *

The past few weeks after I made Sora my friend were good, Sora is bright and happy, and out talks everyone I know, even my sister, who I can never get to shut up! So Sora met my family and they all approve of him being my friend. My mom's weird like that, she wants to meet my friends before anything is official. I dread the day I get a girlfriend.

After that, Sora and I play and hang out every day. I even started teaching him how to sword fight with wooden swords. He sucks at it, But I'm sure I can make him better. And to my surprise, I'm nicer than I ever have been, well, with Sora I am. It was just Sora and I for a few months, then, suddenly, Sora and I find this little violet haired girl passed out on the beach, half way in the water, wearing a white sun dress with purple lining and flowers at the bottom and white and purple shoes, the ones with no backs.

Sora and I run up to the little girl, who can't be no more than Sora's age and he squats down beside her while I bend down to examine her.

"Hey," says Sora, shaking the girl's shoulder gently, "Are you okay?"

I watch silently as the girl stirs and looks up at Sora and then up at me. She looks back at Sora and nods, then she tries to get up, which I help her with standing._ Man when did I become so nice?_

"So what's your name?" asks Sora, standing and putting his hands behind his head as he always does, smiling brightly yet again, "Mine's Sora!"

"I-I'm Kairi." the girl says shyly. _Hmm, gonna have to whack that shyness out of her if she wants to hang with us._

"Well, nice to meet you, Kairi!" says Sora happily, "I'm Sora, as I said, and this is my best friend Riku!"

He gestures to me at the end of his sentence and I look at Kairi and wave, saying, "Hey, I'm Riku."

"Hi, Riku, Sora, thanks for saving me." she says, smiling.

"So why were you out in the water?" I asked.

"Well, I was over on the far side of this Island, I live here now, so I wanted to explore, and I slipped and fell into the water. I can't swim, so I guess I just floated over here. But thank goodness you guys came to save me!" she says, smiling just as brightly as Sora. _Okay maybe she can hang with us._

"So, where's your parents?" asks Sora, looking around for any adults, but of course there are none. Adults don't come down here, only the children.

"Well, my dad's the Mayor of Destiny City, so he's busy, and mom doesn't live with us anymore." says Kairi, a little sad at the end.

Sora instantly hugs her, doesn't he know about personal space? I guess she didn't mind cause she hugged him back.

"So, Kairi," asks Sora, "Got any friends yet?"

"Well no, I just got here today." she answers.

"Cool, wanna be friends with me and Riku?" asks Sora brightly.

_Oh I just love how he invites just anyone to be friends with me. Not. He doesn't even ask my permission before saying just anyone can be friends with me. Losers. All of_ _them. _

"Well sure, I'll be friends with you, Sora," she then turns to me, "Riku? Can I be friends with you too?"

_Finally! Some sanity!_

I smile sweetly, since she's a girl and all, and say, "Yeah sure, why not. Sora thinks you're okay, so so do I."

* * *

Everyday after that the three of us, Sora, Kairi, and I, always play together on the Islands, at _our_ special spot, I decided to share with them, since I'm just _oh so nice. _I teach Sora to fight, Kairi cheers us on. I race Sora, win, Kairi cheers him up. We all sit at our special spot as sun sets and we watch the sun go down, then we all go home, and meet up again in the morning. I'm beginning to think I'm going soft. _Nah._

One day, while we were watching the sun go down, Kairi noticed the star shaped fruit growing from our tree.

"Hey, Riku?" she asks, "What are those?"

I looked up at the star shaped fruit and say, "Those are Poapu Fruit. There's a legend behind their star shape."

"Oh! what is it, what is it?" asks Sora, as hyper as ever.

I look at him and Kairi and say, "The legend is that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, never separated."

"Oh!" says Kairi, suddenly more interested in them than before, "Could three people share one, Riku?"

I gave her a shocked look for a second then answered, "Never thought of it, but I'm sure the effects are the same."

"Ooh!" says Sora, "Get us one down, Riku! Since you're older!"

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and stood onto the tree, balancing myself before reaching for the star shaped fruit. I grabbed one, but just barely. I kind of got mad that I couldn't reach it, so I jumped, grabbed it, pulled it down, but then I slipped and fell into the dirt.

"Riku!" says Sora in a worried tone.

"Riku, are you okay?" asks Kairi.

I get up and dust myself off, smile wide, and show my two best friends our prize. The Poapu Fruit. They cheered and clapped as I sat in the dirt. They got down and sat with me, Kairi to my left, and Sora beside her. I, being a gentleman, handing Kairi the fruit and she grabbed it with both hands and closed her eyes and bites into the top of it, the first of five points.

I bit idly into the second point, keeping my lips off it, and staring across me, at Sora, boredly. He stared at the fruit in wonder and bit into the point closest to him, his eyes huge with wonder. Once we had each bitten pieces of the fruit off and swallowed I decided to say something, to make this experience more mystical.

"Now our destinies are intertwined, never separated, we will be together forever as best friends, we will be, forever connected by the magical power of the Poapu Fruit." I said.

"Forever connected!" said Sora, pumping his fist into the air.

"Forever connected!" says Kairi, copying his fist pump.

I laughed at their actions, but non the less, I said, "Forever connected!" and thrust my fist into the air, just as they had done.

_Forever connected... Forever is a long time right? I wonder if this stuff is really true, guess I'll find out some day._


End file.
